Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Deputy Nominating We are in need of a deputy. Who shall it be? Please put your name below and I will have a discussion with you all over who it should be. We need one in order to approved the warrior blanks.--Nightshine{ 22:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I have decided to not have a nomination for a deputy yet until we have some images approved. Having the new warrior blanks (will be approved soon) will be a start. We should first work on making lots of blanks then nominating senior warriors to be deputy. I hope this is fine with everyone. Also, recruit more people to join this wiki and to join PCA. Thanks!--Nightshine{ 17:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Names Icestorm123 Medicine Cat Blanks - For Approval Here they are! This was the most logical thing to do.--Nightshine{ 00:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I see nothing wrong, :D, Except make the middle herb...thicker. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 21:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded made middle herb thicker--Nightshine{ 00:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Maplefrost(W) - For Approval First image up! I hope this wiki becomes really awesome one day--Nightshine{ 01:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow! This is awsome, Nighty :D The only thing I see, is maybe darken the paws a bit more, and make the ear pink more reddish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened paws and ear pink--Nightshine{ 00:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Wonderful! Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) How many? How many chararts can we have up for approval at a time? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) As many as you want. For now that is--Nightshine{ 01:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Lightfoot (W) For Approval Not my best work, but I'm pretty proud of her. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This is beautiful! Darken the ear pink a bit and make the forehead stripes longer--Nightshine{ 01:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Darkened ear pink, and lengthened forehead stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Love it! CBA?--Nightshine{ 04:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Bluegaze(W) - For Approval Here she is! I'm pretty proud of her. Comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 01:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink. Add more tail stripes and arm stripes. Make the paws whiter. Also make the left ear pink shorter--Nightshine{ 01:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. darkened ear pink, added arm and tail stripes, lightened the paw and made the left ear pink shorter. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a bit more and shorten her right ear pink. Also add more white to the eyes--Nightshine{ 23:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded.' '--[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 00:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink more and make the pupil longer. Try making it look like the other approved warrior images--Nightshine{ 00:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Mistytail (W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 01:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This is awesome! Darken the back shading a tad. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 12:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened back shading--Nightshine{ 00:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Barkfoot (W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 04:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I see absolutely nothing wrong :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 03:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Spottedsong (W) For Approval I'm not sure.. *tilts head to examine image* I brought a picture of this really cute tortie on pixlr, and then sorta copied the markings off of her. But I'm not sure if I hit a home-run on this one [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:38, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I love this! Try adding another white marking on the face and more colour on the arms. This is beautiful!--Nightshine{ 03:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! I added some white to the face, and added color to the legs [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 03:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC)